Sometimes family is more important
by MyMindofWishes
Summary: Nate's in danger and Sophie finds out something that could change their life's. Set after The Girls' Night Out and The Boys' Night Out . Team fanfic. Rate T for violence.
1. 5 Million In 10 Hours!

**Name: **Sometimes family is more important.

**Summaries: **Nate's in danger and Sophie finds out something that could change their life's. Set after The Girls' Night Out and The Boys' Night Out .

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sophie asked to Hardison the moment she came in Nate´s apartment.

"Who's gonna tell her?" Parker asked to everyone.

"Tell me what?" Then Sophie saw a bad look in their faces and she realize. "Where's Nate?"

She ran to upstairs but, yet, nothing. Then she came again to downstairs.

"Listen, everyone, this is the last time I ask you! Now, WHERE IS NATHAN!?" She asked.

Eliot approached her, with a very scary face, and said to her:

"They took Nate, Sophie. They took him, I'm sorry."

"Who? Who took him?" She asked.

"Callaghan. I'm sorry, I needed to say it!" Parker spilt out.

"Do you know where he is?" Sophie asked.

"No. We came in and saw a message from Nate. To you, Sophie." Then Hardison started playing the video.

Nate was in a dark place. No light. He seemed scared, but she know that he was a brave man.

"_Sophie. I've been kidnapped. I'm okay, don't worry … They said they want 5 million dollars before tomorrow at 6pm. They want you to deliver it. Be carefull, please. And Sophie, tell the others their like family to me and if I don't get safe from this… I love you…"_

Sophie was crying. And she didn't realize that the others were too, even Eliot.

"How we get 5 million in 10 hours?" She asked.

No one had an answer.

"Like we always do… We steal it from bad guys!" Parker shouted.

So, there it was their answer.

"Okay, everybody do their things. Hit ,Steal, Grift, Hack… We all meet here at 2 pm. Go!

So they do it, the hours were passing, and each one were trying their best to get Nate back. Sophie had steal some money from some back accounts, by grifting. I don't know how… She already had, 928 000 dollars. But it wasn't enough. She was in the street, when suddenly.

"Oh God! What's happening? I need to…" She ran to the bathroom and start vomiting. Soon she get out, soon she came back. She needed to talk with the only person that she know it that it could help. She entered the number in her phone.

_"__Hi Maggie. Are you in Boston?" _

_"__Yeah, actually, I've came to a Gallery opening. Why?"_

_"__Can you meet me at Carson Coffe? In 20 minutes? It's urgent!"_

_"__Of course. I will run to there."_


	2. Who needs 911 when you have Maggie?

"Okay, Soph, you really should go see a doctor" Maggie was holding Sophie's hair while she was pecking in Carson's Coffee restroom.

"I can't, I have to safe Nate!" Sophie said.

"Wait! Safe Nate from what?" Maggie really needed an update.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! He's been kidnapped" Sophie said as if Maggie already knew.

"WHAT!" Maggie stood so fast that she almost fallen.

"Oh…sorry… I should have told you. Oh and we have to get 5 million in 10 hours"

"SOPHIE!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh God, I can't believe this. How many you got?"

"I have around 950 000."

"That's not even close." Okay, red flags.

"Okay, let me call them."

"Wait, first you need to drink something." Maggie said.

In Carson's Coffee, while eating pieces of cake and tea, Sophie called Eliot.

_"__Soph, where the hell are you?" Eliot seemed a little worried._

_"__I'm in a coffee shop with Maggie, I felt a little down." Sophie quickly lied._

_"__You can't do this to us while Nate is missing. We had no idea where the f-"_

_"__Eliot, how you much did you got?" Sophie interrupted him._

_"__Uhm… I got, like, 120 000. Parker and Hardison, together, got like a million and something. Just talked to them."_

_"__Okay, we're getting somewhere. Keep doing what you're doing."_

_"__Soph… I think… we need help." Eliot was right, there was no way they could get the 5 million in, now, 6 hours. _

_"__Yeah, we all meet at the apartment in 30." _

As soon Sophie turned off the call, Maggie said.

"I want to help!"

"But don't you have that gallery opening?"

"Yes, but just in a couple of days." Maggie's grifter abilities were getting' better though she didn't like to use them, it was for a good cause.

"Alright, let's go then" Oh boy, part 3 here we go.


End file.
